heroes_the_comic_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade
Description: One of the main characters in the series, he is portrayed as a half sky-pirate and half ninja. He seems to be the wisest one out of all of them. As second in-command for everything, he is next to Bladefreezer in rank. He tends to keep out of trouble most of the times, unlike most other heroes. Personality: He's intelligent, and can tell from a person's appearance their personality, life, and motive. He is swift, agile, and most of all: Deadly. He can handle any sharp objects or blade perfectly fine, without getting himself cut (hence his name). He is very honest, loyal, and fierce. He will assist his comrades without any compensation, and will even risk his life for them. Oh, and to also mention that once he sets to kill someone, that person has no chance of escaping from him. Appearance: He's a fairly tall person, about the height of 6,1. He has a blood-red colored hood jacket, that he wears all the time, having it being his favorite choice of outfit. It represents all the harsh times he's been through with it, the luck and skills he gain, and how he looks at it as his prized possession. He normally wears any red colored shirt underneath his jacket, and he wears a belt that carries his shurikens and other tactical gears. His hair is black, slick, and overlaps each other on one side. He wears blue denim jeans, with a long black-handled knife in a strap on his left leg, along with regular black sneakers. He has a tan colored skin, and wears gloves that are open holed in the fingers, on his hands. he wears a strap over his body to hold both of his special designed katanas, which can slice objects instantly. He's fit, attractive, and healthy. Yet however, he wears a black bandana which covers half of his face, and an eyepatch on his right eye, to appear frightening to people. This is probably his reasoning of why he avoids women when they turn their direction towards him, so he doesn't get involved in any love interest. In other words, you could say he's mostly a rebel. Background: He was born in a powerful Ninja Tribe, in a forest. When he was an infant, he was carried along and left on a ship, due to an emergency. His people were all slain by Nobushí, except himself as a infant. It turned out that the ship belonged to the most dangerous and feared sky-pirate crew across land, sea, and sky; the Death Souls. When the members found him, they were resentful to seeing a child on their ship. But before they decided to kill him, they thought for a bit, and instead insisted on keeping him. The captain approved, as they welcomed their newest member of the crew. Since they were observing him, one of the members named Viper suggested that he should be named 'Blade'. They all agreed, and taught him the ways of a sky-pirate. As he grew up, he started becoming a fast learner, and soon became very dangerous like the others. They all cherished him as the "sunshine of the ocean", and cared for him. Blade showed the same affection for them, as they all held a strong bond. Soon, as a teenager, Blade quickly surpassed all of them in strength and skills, except the captain. He was made second in-command, and celebrated with everyone else for multiple victories. One day, another crew rose and were much meaner, and less merciful. The captain of that crew was named Molock, a hybrid of a spirit and demon. They clashed with the Death Souls, as the tragedy of Blade's past soon occur. Their ship was taken down by multiple blows, as everyone was presumed dead. The captain was killed by Molock in front of Blade, as everything turned black. When Blade woke up, he found himself washed up on the shores of a beach. He soon took a moment of grief, and swore to take down the entire crew of the captain Molock, that murdered the members of the Death Souls. Time was depicted to have passed by, and at the present moment, Blade has matured into an adult. He is about somewhere in the age of 22 or 23, as he was clearly seen to be more powerful, dangerous, faster, and grim. Instead of carrying just one katana like in his childhood, the current self of Blade has managed to wield and use double of everything; Knives, shurikens, swords, and even his second-to-best switchblade. He starts fighting against crime, and was soon recognized by the world as the "Silent Death", since people only saw his figure dashing through the streets. He eventually meets some people, who acts pleasantly towards him, unaware of who he is. As more people started having conversations with him, he found a new peace in his life; to protect these people who were all kind-hearted souls. At one point during his series, Blade was forced to fight ghost-pirates, skeletal figures that were easily identified as deceased pirates. While protecting a village from them, he was turned into one in the process. Later, he teamed up with a few other people from the village, to help take down the ghost-pirates, and turn Blade back to normal. During the end, Blade turned back just in time, to cast a spell on the ghosts, and sending them back to the Realm of the Spirits. One day, in an episode, he tumbles upon a robbery, when he spots a young man fighting back against the robbers. This person was other than the one and only, Bladefreezer. After their encounter, they soon got to know each other, and soon traveled to different dimensions, meeting with the rest of the Elite Heroes. ''Trivia: '' ''- Blade was also the slayer of the Legendary Hydra'' ''- He is the best cook in the entire world'' ''- Knows more than 128 types of spells'' ''- Wears a shark's tooth in a lace around his neck'' ''- Mentors beginner heroes that are just recruited'' ''- Doesn't have a perverted mind like other men'' ''- Is resistant to Hypnosis'' -'' Loves collecting sharp weapons, such as knives, swords, shurikens, scythes, axes, daggers, switchblades, machetes, etc.'' - Favors responsible, passionate, and kind-hearted women, than other types.